interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
ES
=es= * v * es es le presente del verbo esser * pt: pr é (voz do verbo ser) * en: pr of esser Is, am, are =Esau= * sub n pr * Esau (-áu) ???? * pt: nprm Esaú * en: nprm Esau =esbossar= * v =esbosso= * sub * -esc ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com substantivos (1. como, similar a, ou caracterizado de...; 2. com nomes de pessoas, nações, e povos na maneira ou estilo de...) compare: gigantesc etc.; picaresc etc.; dantesc etc.; raphaelesc etc.; arabesc etc. * en: suffixo adjective with nouns -esque (1. like, similar to, or characteristic of a ...; 2. with names of persons, nations, and peoples in the manner or style of ... or the ...s) * ◊ gigantesc etc.; picaresc etc.; dantesc etc.; raphaelesc etc.; arabesc etc. =esca= * sub * esca ???? * pt: n isca, engodo, chamariz, negaça * en: n 1. bait; lure; 2. tinder * ◊ escar =escalar= * v =escalation= * sub =Escalda= * sub =escaldar= * v * escaldar ???? * pt: v aquecer * en: v to scald ( * to burn accidentally or treat with boiling water, steam, etc.) * ◊ escaldatura =escaldatura= * sub * escaldatura ???? * pt: n aquecimento * en: n scald (1. scalding; 2. burn) * escalope F ???? * pt: n escalope =escamotage= * sub * escamotage F ???? * pt: n escamotage F =escamotar= * v * escamotar ???? * pt: v escamotar, escamotear * en: v Conjuring to whisk away, make disappear =escampar= * v * escampar ???? * pt: v escapulir-se * en: v to bolt, scamper (away) =escappabile= * adj =escappada= * sub * escappada ???? * pt: n escapadela (aventura extra-conjugal, leviandade) * en: n escapade ( * prankish adventure) =escappamento= * sub * escappamento ???? * pt: n 1. escapamento (acto de escapar); 2. escape (tubo de escape) * en: n 1. escape ( * act of escaping); 2. Clockmaking escapement; 3. exhaust (of an engine) =escappar= * v * escappar ???? * pt: v escapar * en: v to escape ( * to get away, out, etc., as by flight, through a leak, etc.) * ◊ escappada; escappamento; escappatoria; escappata =escappata= * sub * escappata ???? * pt: n escapada (acto de escapar) * en: n escape ( * act of escaping) =escappato= * sub =escappatoria= * sub * escappatoria ???? * pt: n escapatória, artimanha * en: n way out (of a difficulty) =escappismo= * sub =escappista= * adj =escappista= * sub =escar= * v * escar ???? * pt: v engodar, seduzir * en: v to bait (1. to furnish with bait; 2. to lure, entice) * eschat- ???? * en: adj in compounds eschato- ( * last) * ◊ eschatologo =eschatologia= * sub * eschatologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n escatologia * en: n eschatology =eschatologic= * adj * eschatologic ???? * pt: adj escatológico/a * en: adj eschatological =eschatologista= * sub =eschatologo= * sub * eschatologo (-tó-) ???? * pt: n escatólogo * en: n eschatologist * ◊ eschatologia; eschatologic =eschimese= * adj =eschimo= * sub * eschimo (és-) ???? * pt: (compare: eskimo o esquimo) * en: n Eskimo =eschylo= * sub n pr * Eschylo (és-) ???? * pt: npr Esquilo a.C., dramaturgo grego, considerado o pai da tragédia grega * en: npr Aeschylus =esclusa= * sub * esclusa ???? * en: n 1. sluice, floodgate; 2. lock (of a canal, river, etc.) =esclusage= * sub =esclusar= * v =esclusata= * sub =esclusero= * sub =escolamento= * sub * escolamento ???? * pt: n escoamento * en: n drainage ( * process of draining, gradual flowing off) =escolar= * v * escolar ???? * pt: v escoar * en: v to drain ( * to cause to flow off slowly) * ◊ escolamento =escolatorio= * sub =escorta= * sub * escorta ???? * pt: n escolta (1. Mil.; 2. quem acompanha coisas ou pessoas para protecção) * en: n escort (1. Navy; * 2. person or persons accompanying another for protection or as a matter of politeness) * ◊ escortar =escortar= * v * escortar ???? * pt: v escoltar * en: v to escort =escortator= * sub =escudo= * sub * escudo P ???? * pt: n Monet. escudo * en: n Monet. escudo =Esculapio= * sub n pr * Esculapio ???? * pt: n esculápio, medico * en: n Aesculapian, physician * Esculapio ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Esculápio (deus grego da medicina) * en: npr Mythol. Aesculapius =esculente= =esculina= * sub =esculo= * sub =esdras, Ezra= * sub n pr * -ese ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo e adjectivo com nomes de lugares (I. de adjectivos 1. pertencente a...; 2. nativo ou, habitante de...; II. de substantivos * 1. nativo ou habitante de...; 2. língua de...) compare: anglese etc.; francese etc.; groenlandese etc. * en: suffixo substantive e adjective with names of places -ese (I. adjectives 1. pertaining to ...; 2. native to, citizen of, or inhabiting ...; II. nouns 1. native, citizen, or inhabitant of ...; 2. language of ...) * ◊ anglese etc.; francese etc.; groenlandese etc. =eserina= * sub =eserina= * sub =esmeraldin= * adj * esmeraldin ???? * pt: adj esmeraldino/a (cor de esmeralda) * en: adj emerald, emerald-green =esmeraldo= * sub * esmeraldo ???? * pt: n esmeralda (pedra preciosa translucida, em geral de cor verde) * en: n emerald; le Insula de Esmeraldo the Emerald Isle * ◊ esmeraldin * eso- ???? * en: adv in compounds eso- ( * within, inside) * ◊ esophago etc. =esophagee= * adj * esophagee (-ée) ???? * pt: adj esofágico/a, esofagiano/a * en: adj esophageal, oesophageal =esophagismo= * sub =esophagitis= * sub =esophago= * sub * esophago (-só-) ???? * pt: n Anat. esófago * en: n Anat. esophagus, oesophagus * ◊ esophagee =esophagoscopio= * sub =esopic= * adj * esopic ???? * pt: adj esópico/a * en: adj Aesopian, Aesopic =esopo= * sub n pr * Esopo ???? * pt: npr Lit. Esopo * en: npr Lit. Aesop * ◊ esopic * esoter- ???? * en: adj in derivatives esoter- ( * inner) * ◊ esoterismo; esoteric =esoteric= * adj * esoteric ???? * pt: adj esotérico/a * en: adj esoteric =esoterismo= * sub * esoterismo ???? * pt: n esoterismo * en: n esoterism, esotericism =espagnolette= * sub =Espania= * sub n pr * Espania ???? * pt: npr Espanha * en: npr Spain * ◊ espaniol-judeoespaniol etc. =espaniol= * adj =espaniol= * sub * espaniol ???? * pt: adj/sub m espanhol * espaniol¹ ???? * pt: adj espanhol * en: adj Spanish * espaniol² ???? * pt: n m espanhol * en: n 1. Spaniard; 2. Spanish (language); 3. spaniel * espaniola ???? * pt: n f espanhola =espaniol-francese= * adj =espaniolisar= * v =espaniolisation= * sub =espaniolophone= * adj =espaniolophono= * sub =espaventaaves= * sub * espaventaaves ???? * en: n scarecrow * espaventa-aves ???? * pt: n espantalho =espaventabile= * sub * espaventabile ???? * pt: adj espantável * en: adj frightful ( * dreadful, horrible, etc.) =espaventaculo= * sub =espaventar= * v * espaventar ???? * pt: v espantar * en: v to frighten ( * to fill with fright); espaventar se to become frightened * ◊ espavento; espaventabile; espaventaaves etc. =espavento= * sub * espavento ???? * pt: n espanto * en: n fright * espaventose ???? * pt: adj espantoso/a =esperantismo= * sub * esperantismo ???? * pt: n esperantismo * en: n Esperantism =esperantista= * sub * esperantista ???? * pt: n Interling. esperantista * en: n Interling. Esperantist =esperanto= * sub * esperanto Esp. ???? * pt: n Interling. esperanto * en: n Interling. Esperanto * ◊ esperantismo; esperantista =esplanada= * sub * esplanada ???? * pt: n esplanada * en: n esplanade =espressivo= =espresso= * adj =esquadra= * sub * esquadra ???? * pt: n 1. esquadro/a; 2. Armada grupo de navios de guerra * en: n 1. square (as in “T square”); 2. squad; 3. Navy squadron =esquadrar= * v * esquadrar ???? * pt: v esquadrar * en: v to square ( * to form with right angles and straight lines) * ◊ esquadra-esquadron =esquadrilia= * sub * esquadrilia ???? * pt: n esquadrilha =esquadron= * sub * esquadron ???? * pt: n Mil. esquadrão * en: n Mil. squadron * esque (éske) ???? * pt: part interr ( compare: an ) esque ille ha le libro? * en: interr part -; esque ille habe le libro? has he the book? =esque {eske}= * esquimese, eskimese ???? * pt: adj esquimó (compare: inuita) * en: see inuita * esquimo, eskimo ???? * pt: n esquimó (compare: inuita) * en: see eschimo (és-) * -essa¹ ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos ( * fêmea do..., mulher do...) compare: abbatessa etc.; contessa etc.; duchessa etc.; tigressa etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -ess ( * female ..., wife of a ...) * ◊ abbatessa etc.; contessa etc.; duchessa etc.; tigressa etc. * -essa² ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com adjectivos ( * estado ou qualidade de ser. . ) compare: delicatessa etc.; politessa etc.; prodessa etc.; ricchessa etc. * en: suffixo substantive with adjectives -ess, -ness ( * state or quality of being ...) * ◊ delicatessa etc.; politessa etc.; prodessa etc.; ricchessa etc. =essamage= * sub * essamage (-aje) ???? * pt: (compare: examage) * en: n 1. swarming; * 2. swarming time =essamar= * v * essamar ???? * pt: (compare: examar) * en: v to swarm =essamatura= * sub * essamatura ???? * pt: (compare: examatura) * en: n swarming =essame= * sub * essame ???? * pt: (compare: exame) * en: n swarm * ◊ essamar-essamage, essamatura =essayabile= * adj * essayabile ???? * en: adj assayable =essayage= * sub * essayage (-aje) ???? * pt: n ensaio, prova * en: n trying on, fitting (of clothes) =essayar= * v * essayar ???? * pt: v ensaiar, provar * en: v I. to try (1. to test, essay; also: to try on garment, etc.; 2. to attempt, essay); II. to assay (“to assay an ore, a metal etc.”) =essayator= * sub * essayator ???? * pt: n ensaiador * en: n 1. assayer; * 2. etc. fitter =essayista= * sub * essayista ???? * pt: n ensaísta * en: n essayist =essayo= * sub * essayo (-sá-) ???? * pt: n ensaio, prova * en: n 1. trial, test; 2. assay ( * assayal); 3. attempt, essay; 4. essay (“literary essay”) * ◊ essayista; essayar-essayage, essayabile, essayator * esse ???? * pt: adj dem esse * en: dem adj this, that, these, those * ◊ esso =essenic= * adj =esseno= * sub =essentia= * sub * essentia ???? * pt: n essência (1. o ser; 2. natureza intrínseca; 3. perfume) * en: n essence (1. absolute being; 2. intrinsic nature; 3. extract obtained by distillation) * ◊ essential-essentialitate; quintessentia etc. =essential= * adj =essential= * sub * essential ???? * pt: sub/adj essencial * essential¹ ???? * pt: adj essencial * en: adj essential; oleos essential essential oils * essential² ???? * pt: n essencial * en: n essential =essentialismo= * sub =essentialitate= * sub * essentialitate ???? * pt: n essencialidade * en: n essentiality =esser= * sub =esser= * v * esser¹ ???? * pt: v ser * en: v to be (1. to exist; 2. functions: a) copula; b) auxiliary forming the passive voice) * ◊ essentia; absente; presente; ente: esque etc.; esser²-ben-esser etc.; see verbal forms es, so, son, somos, sia, era, ser * esser² ???? * pt: n ente ( * Esser Supreme) * en: n being (1. existence; 2. person, organized entity, etc.); le Esser Supreme the Supreme Being, God * esso ???? * pt: adj dem esse * en: dem pron this, that; pro esso for this reason, for that reason, therefore =essugacapillos= * sub =essugadiscos= * sub =essugamano(s)= * sub =essugamobiles= * sub =essugapedes= * sub =essugapenna= * sub =essugar= * v * essugar ???? * pt: v enxugar * en: v to dry, wipe, mop up, etc. =essugator= * sub =essugavitros= * sub =est= * sub * est- ???? * en: see estate * est ???? * pt: n este * en: n east; (ir) al est (to go) east; (vento) del est east (wind), easterly or eastern (wind) * ◊ Estfalia etc.; nord-est etc. =establimento= * sub * establimento ???? * pt: n estabelecimento (1. acto de estabelecer, fundar, ou instalar; 2. instituição, organização, etc.) * en: n establishment (1. act of establishing, founding, or setting up; 2. institution, organization, business, etc.) =establir= * v * establir ???? * pt: v estabelecer * en: v to establish (1. to make firm or stable; 2. to found, set up; 3. as in “to establish someone in business”); establir se to establish oneself, settle * ◊ establimento; establitor; preestablir; restablir-restablimento =establishment= * sub =establitor= * sub * establitor ???? * en: n establisher =est-african= * adj =est-africano= * sub =est-asiatic= * adj =estate= * sub * estate ???? * pt: n verão, estío * en: n summer * ◊ estive-estivar-estivante * este ???? * pt: adj este * en: adj this ( * iste ) * ◊ esto =ester= * sub =esterase= * sub =esterificar= * v =esterification= * sub =esterisar= * v =est-europee= * adj =Estfalia= * sub n pr * Estfalia ???? * en: npr Eastphalia =est-german= * adj =est-germanic= * adj =est-germano= * sub * esthe- ???? * en: in derivatives * ◊ esthesia; esthetic-anesthetic-anesthetico, cinesthetic etc.; esthetica; estheta =esthesia= * sub * esthesia (-ía) ???? * en: n esthesia * ◊ anesthesia-anesthesiar; esthesiologia etc.; cinesthesia etc.; pseudesthesia etc. =esthesiogene= * adj =esthesiologia= * sub * esthesiologia (-ía) ???? * en: n esthesiology =esthesiologic= * adj =esthesiometria= * sub =esthesiometric= * adj =esthesiometro= * sub * esthesiometro (-ó-) ???? * en: n esthesiometer =esthesioneurose (-osis)= * sub * esthesioneurosis (-ósis) ???? * en: n esthesioneurosis =estheta= * sub * estheta ???? * pt: n esteta * en: n aesthete, esthete =esthetic= * adj * esthetic ???? * pt: adj estético/a * en: adj aesthetic, esthetic =esthetica= * sub * esthetica ???? * pt: n estética * en: n aesthetics, esthetics * estheticista ???? * pt: n esteticista =estheticitate= * sub =esthetisar= * v =esthetismo= * sub =esthetista= * sub =estima= * sub * estima ???? * pt: n estima * en: n 1. esteem; 2. Naut. reckoning =estimabile= * adj * estimabile ???? * pt: adj estimável * en: adj estimable =estimabilitate= * sub =estimar= * v * estimar ???? * pt: v estimar * en: v 1. to estimate ( * to calculate approximately); 2. to esteem, hold in esteem * ◊ estima; estimabile-inestimabile; estimation; disestimar-disestima estimation ???? * pt: n estimação (1. acto de estimar; 2. estima) * en: n estimation (1. act of estimating; 2. esteem) =estimate= * adj =estimation= * sub =estimative= * adj =estimator= * sub * estimator ???? * pt: n estimador estivante ???? * en: n summer resident =estivante= * sub =estivar= * v * estivar ???? * en: v to summer =estivation= * sub =estive= * adj * estive ???? * pt: adj estivo/a, estival * en: adj summer, estival * esto ???? * pt: pron este/a * en: pron this ( * this thing, reason, or idea) ( * isto ) =Estonia= * sub n pr * Estonia ???? * pt: npr Estónia * en: npr Estonia * ◊ estonian-estoniano =estonian= * adj * estonian ???? * pt: adj estónio/a * en: adj Estonian =estoniano= * sub * estoniano ???? * pt: n estónio (1. habitante da Estónia; 2. língua que se fala na Estónia) * en: n Estonian =estrade= * sub * estrade F ???? * pt: n estrade F (estrado, plataforma) * en: n dais, platform, estrade =estragon= * sub =estral= =estraniamento= * sub * estraniamento ???? * pt: (compare: extraniamento) * en: n estrangement, alienation =estraniar= * v * estraniar ???? * pt: (compare: extraniar) * en: v to estrange, alienate =estranie= * adj * estranie ???? * pt: (compare: extranie) * en: adj 1. foreign (as in “foreign countries”); also: alien; 2. strange ( * queer, unfamiliar); corpore estranie Med. foreign body; estranie a foreign to * ◊ estraniero; estranitate; estraniar-estraniamento =estranier= * adj =estraniero= * sub * estraniero ???? * pt: (compare: extraniero) * en: n 1. foreigner, stranger; also: alien; 2. foreign parts, foreign lands; al estraniero abroad =estranietate= * sub * estranitate ???? * pt: (compare: extraneitate) * en: n strangeness =estro= * sub =estrogene= * adj =estrogeno= * sub =estron= * sub =estuarial= * adj =estuario= * sub * estuario ???? * pt: n estuário * en: n estuary =estufa= * sub * estufa ???? * pt: n estufa * en: n 1. sweating room; 2. hothouse; 3. stove (“stove for heating a room”) * ◊ estufar =estufar= * v * estufar ???? * pt: v estufar * en: v to (let) simmer; to stew =estufato= * sub * estufato ???? * pt: n estufado =estufatoria= * sub =esturdimento= * sub * esturdimento ???? * pt: n atordoamento * en: n daze =esturdir= * v * esturdir ???? * pt: v aturdir, atordoar * en: v to stun, daze * ◊ esturdimento; esturdite =esturdite= * adj * esturdite ???? * pt: adj/pp atordoado/a * en: 1. pp of esturdir ; 2. adj harebrained